Smells Like Merry Christmas
by Pam Weasley
Summary: O primeiro presente de Natal em sacolinha cor-de-rosa estampada com corações.


**Smells Like Merry Christmas.**

O primeiro sentimento de Hermione naquele vinte e cinco de dezembro havia sido a culpa. Voldemort e Comensais lá fora, a guerra se armando, o senhor Weasley se recuperando de um ataque e tudo que ela podia pensar desde a noite anterior é que era Natal. Sempre gostara do Natal acima de todos os outros feriados. Ginny já havia levantado da cama e girava na frente do espelho com seu novo suéter Weasley cor de cereja. Quando Hermione sentou na cama a ruiva sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou rapidamente, desejando um "_feliz Natal e abra seus presentes logo!_".

O primeiro, dos seus pais, era uma edição da Enciclopédia dos Curandeiros, acompanhada de um par de brincos de pérolas. Abaixo desse, estava o suéter de Molly, rosa como nos outros anos. Os gêmeos aparentemente tinham distribuído para o maior número de pessoas possíveis amostras do seu kit mata-aula, e Hermione agora era dona de muitos caramelos incha-língua. Quando o presente dos gêmeos foi removido da pilha ela viu a embalagem que não esperava.

_Era uma sacolinha de loja._

Seus pais sempre mandavam os presentes embalados em papéis. A senhora Weasley embalava os próprios presentes, os dos gêmeos e os de Harry em um papel de presente com temas natalinos. Hagrid embalava os seus em papel pardo.

Ninguém ali comprava alguma coisa e deixava na embalagem da loja. Principalmente se a embalagem era decorada com flores e figuras abstratas que lembravam corações. _Principalmente se era cor-de-rosa_.

"_Viktor_" foi o que ela pensou. Suas bochechas avermelharam e o coração falhou algumas batidas. Viktor havia prometido que os dois seriam apenas amigos, mas era muito do feitio dele quebrar a promessa por um presente de natal. _Cavalheirismo_, nas palavras do búlgaro.

Hermione abriu a embalagem. Lá dentro estava um frasco de vidro cheio de um líquido azulado, com uma delicada tampa em forma de flor. Ela sorriu um sorriso pequeno e tímido, feliz com a demonstração de afeto, e pegou o perfume nas mãos, abrindo e passando nos pulsos. O aroma era delicado, mas marcante. Hermione suspirou profundamente depois de exalá-lo, chamando a atenção de Ginny.

- Gostou? – a ruiva perguntou, enquanto calçava seus chinelos. Hermione acenou positivamente, acrescentando um "muito!" – Que bom! Eu ajudei a escolher! – Ginny completou, saindo do quarto.

_Ajudou a escolher._

Um segundo de total e absoluta incompreensão deixou Hermione pensativa até que _não, não podia, impossível! Claro que não tinha sido..._

Pegou a embalagem novamente. Um cartão pequeno jazia no fundo dela, embaixo de onde antes estava o perfume. Hermione engoliu em seco e pegou o pequeno papel, sentindo seu coração derreter dentro de si. _Não crie esperanças Hermione, não crie, não foi..._

_Hermione_

_Espero que goste do presente._

_Obrigado pela amizade e apoio._

_Feliz Natal!_

_Ron._

_

* * *

_

Ron desceu as escadas da casa dos Black rapidamente. Estava morrendo de fome e manhã de Natal, mesmo com a guerra e todos os perigos que enfrentavam, era manhã de mesa cheia de coisas gostosas. Da sala já se podia ouvir Molly gritando com os gêmeos e as risadas de Ginny, Harry e Hermione.

_Hermione._

Ron parou no meio do caminho. Hermione estava na cozinha. Hermione abriu seu presente e agora estava na cozinha, rindo. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. O que ela diria quando ele entrasse na cozinha? Ela agradeceria o presente? Ela ignoraria sua chegada? Ela já teria contado para todo mundo e sua mãe perguntaria quantos anos de mesada ele teve que economizar para comprar aquilo?

Respirou fundo. _Vamos lá, Ronald._

Pé ante pé ele foi se aproximando da porta aberta. As risadas e conversas ficavam mais altas. As mãos do ruivo tremiam sem parar. Ele chegou até a entrada, sem ser notado por ninguém. Era até melhor entrar sem ser notado, e sentar-se à mesa como se tivesse chegado junto com todos os outros. Sirius, Tonks e Lupin conversavam animadamente na ponta da mesa mais perto da porta. Molly oferecia mais peito de peru ao marido. Os gêmeos faziam uma pequena exibição de magia trouxa para Harry, Ginny e Hermione.

_Hermione._

Hermione com seu suéter rosa, os cabelos presos em um coque, os brincos de pérola que os pais deram e o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos. Suas bochechas estavam da mesma cor que a roupa. Parecia plenamente satisfeita com tudo – e de fato estava. Ao vê-la, Ron não conseguiu mais simplesmente se infiltrar em toda aquela bagunça e sentar com todos. Especialmente porque ela o viu também.

E porque sorriu.

O sorriso começou muito tímido, deixando as bochechas dela mais coradas, mas foi se tornando maior, mais alegre e cheio de um milhão de palavras que ela não poderia dizer agora. Um sorriso que significava "obrigada" e algo a mais. Era tão, tão lindo que Ron não soube como retribuir, tentando também um grande sorriso, mas não conseguindo nada mais que uma expressão muito estranha, desfeita quando Molly passou por ele na soleira da porta e reclamou do quanto ele acordou tarde.

* * *

O café da manhã havia acabado e enquanto os membros da Ordem discutiam seus planos na cozinha os mais novos tentavam usar as orelhas extensíveis de Fred e George para ouvir a conversa. Hermione não queria escutar. Não naquele dia, em que tudo parecia tão bem. Sabia que era errado ignorar o que estava acontecendo, mas sempre que sua mente voltava para a guerra o perfume novo fazia com que ela esquecesse tudo novamente. Tinha que agradecer logo.

Ron não estava mais na sala. Havia saído, alegando que tinha que fazer um dever de Transfiguração. Hermione subiu as escadas e foi direto para seu próprio quarto, sabendo o que ia encontrar.

O ruivo estava ajoelhado do lado da mala em que Hermione guardava seus materiais, procurando o dever da garota para copiar. Quando ela entrou no quarto Ron caiu para o lado, apoiando um dos braços no chão para se segurar.

- Você devia pedir, sabia? – ela comentou um pouco indignada. Sentou-se ao lado dele no chão e começou a procurar também.

- Como se você fosse emprestar! – o ruivo respondeu, dando de ombros e baixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

_Vamos, Hermione. É só agradecer._

- Talvez eu emprestasse. – respondeu e, vendo a expressão espantada dele, acrescentou "espírito natalino" em um sussurro.

Encontraram o pergaminho cheio d anotações que a garota fizera. Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, olhando para a mala. Ele ainda estava confuso sobre se podia ou não ficar com o dever.

E ela só conseguia ter diálogos interiores sobre porque era tão difícil dizer "obrigada".

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, até decidir entregar o pergaminho para ele. Suas mãos tremiam.

- Obrigada pelo presente. – ela murmurou.

Ron sorriu, pegou o pergaminho nas mãos e, enrubescendo, disse "de nada". Levantou e foi em direção a porta quando Hermione percebeu o porquê de um simples obrigado parecer tão difícil. Não era só isso que ela precisava fazer. Agora Ron passaria daquela porta e ela perderia o pequeno impulso de coragem que a fizera agradecer e o último sentimento do dia seria o arrependimento.

_Não deixe isso acontecer_, disse o pequeno impulso dentro de si.

- Ron! – ela chamou, antes que ele saísse.

Ele mal tinha terminado de se virar e direção à ela e Hermione já estava a poucos passos de si, com o rosto corado e os lábios entreabertos, mas não estava envergonhada com antes. Parecia mais determinada do que jamais estivera. Por um segundo de espanto ele quis recuar, mas sentiu o corpo dela se juntando ao seu e os braços dela contornando seu pescoço, abraçando-o muito mais amorosamente do que costumava fazer. Ela tinha o cheiro do perfume que ele havia dado, e isso era melhor do que ele imaginava.

- Muito obrigada. – ela repetiu, e ele contornou sua cintura com os braços, respondendo que tinha muito bom gosto para perfumes.

O último sentimento de Hermione naquele dia foi que correr até ele e surpreendê-lo, como tinha feito naquela manhã, seria uma boa situação para um primeiro beijo.


End file.
